In the Cold, Cold, Night
by LuvsDelkoSpeed
Summary: Aiden and Flack have dinner at Flack's apartment.


In the Cold, Cold Night.  
by amanda

Spoilers: None

Pairing: F/A

A/N: Lyrics by the White Stripes In the Cold, Cold Night on the CD Elephant. I'm using rain again. Because rain is very sexy when F/A are involved LOL

In the Cold, Cold Night.

It had been a tiring day at work. Five suspects, one crime scene and all Aiden Burn wanted to do was go home and relax.  
-that is, until she heard a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey Aiden!" Detective Don Flack called after his friend.

Aiden turned around to face her friend and co-worker. "Yeah, what's up." She asked, looking up at his face, trying hard not to get lost in those beautiful blue eyes that he had.

"I was, uh, wondering' if you... maybe wanted to have dinner with me... at my place. Tonight..." He stuttered, in almost a mumble.

Aiden grinned. She loved it when he got flustered. First, he would look at the ground and laugh nervously. Then he would start stuttering, and third her personal favorite, he blushed. "Yeah, I would like that. What time?"

"I thought we could go over right now. Ya know, maybe order out Italian and watch a movie?"

She thought about this for a bit. "What movie? Rambo?" She asked with sarcasm tinting her voice.

He snorted. "Yeah, why? Something wrong with that?" He blushed.

"No, I was hoping for something more unisex."

"And what would be unisex to you?"

"I dunno..."

"You know what? You chose the movie. I'll take you to the rental store and you," He pointed at her," Chose something out."

"OK, How about we go back to my apartment, let me freshen up and I'll grab one of my DVDs. Deal?" She held out her hand.

"Deal." He took her hand and shook it.

"Let's go."

The couple made their way to the door. Flack held it opened for her, she loved it when he did that. It was the simple things like this, that made her heart flutter.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

He smiled at her in return.

The cold air hit Aiden like a glass vase crashing into the ground.

"You cold?" He asked. She could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'll live."

Flack acted like he didn't hear her. He put his left arm around her shoulders as they walked.

She felt more chills when he did this. Not chills from the air, chills from close contact with him.

He waved down a cab. Opened the door for her, she got in. He told the cabbie the directions, got in and they were off.

The sound of keys jingling filled the hallway in Aiden's apartment building.

"Damn lock..." Aiden filtled with the keys trying to unlock the door.

"Here, let me try..." Flack said.

What makes you think you can do it? I know my own door!"

"Hey easy... No need to get riled up over a fricken door knob." Without another word he took the keys from Aiden's hand and re-entered them into the knob. With one twist to the left he had it opened.

He gave the I-told-you-so look.

Aiden flashed him a dirty look of her own."Thanks." She said wryly, taking her keys back.

"You want something to drink while I freshen up?"

"Nah... I'll just flip on your TV and catch some news."

"OK, help yourself to a beer if you get thirsty."

She walked back to her bedroom, and closed the door. Opening her closet, she pulled out a pair or lowcut jeans and a cute t-shirt with the Coco-Cola logo on it. She quickly changed into them, also pulling a soft wool sweater over her shirt so she wouldn't get cold in her poorly heated apartment.

Aiden walked into her bathroom and touched up her make-up and walked back into her small front room.

Don Flack flipped through stations aimlessly. His intentions were to find some decent news land on but found none. He finally settled on an old re-run of Matlock.

He was suddenly startled by the opening of a door. He looked over to see Aiden walk out of her bedroom.

She looked great. Not that she hadn't looked great earlier. She just looked more relaxed in her own domain, not having to deal with complicated cases and psychopathic suspects.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Almost... Let me grab my purse and a movie." She grabbed something off her video shelf and strutted over to the table where her purse sat. She picked it up and said, "OK, are you ready?" A playful grin spread over her face. "You look a little comfortable with your boots scuffing up my coffee table."

Flack glanced down and quickly took his feet off her table. He hadn't meant too. "Sorry.. Habit.." He shrugged sheepishly.

"It's OK, don't sweat it." She grabbed Flack's coat and tossed it to him, while also grabbing her own coat.

"What movie did you get?" He asked her, secret hoping it was something sappy, so she would cry and he would get the chance to 'comfort' her.

"I'll tell ya when we get to your place." She grinned at him again.

"Ok, fine.. but two can play that game." he said his blue eyes twinkling." I could feed you my neighbor's cat when you think it's Chinese..." he laughed.

Aiden punched him in the arm playfully.

"Ow!" Flack rubbed the sore spot where she punched him."That smarts!"

She cackled."Wuss."

"I'll ignore that."

"OK, be my guest." She opened the door and pointed out."C'mon junior let's move."

"OK."

"So are you going to tell me what movie you brought?" Flack whined.

"Yeah." She pulled the DVD out of her purse."The Notebook." She read off the cover.

He groaned. "Great." He said sarcastically."Can we wait till after the movie to eat. 'Cause I'd hate to puke while we're watching it." He knew Aiden wasn't the type of person to cry over a movie, he could still hope, right?

"Nah... I'm just kidding with ya. You know I wouldn't torture you like that." She threw the case to him.

He caught it.

"The Matrix?" He  
grinned at her. "How'd you know I felt like watching this?"

"My intuition." She smirked."Now how about eating some dinner before Neo shoots up your living room?

"Yeah, sure, fine by me."

15 minutes later.

Aiden glanced at her surroundings.

Who knew Flack could be so romantic? She thought.

He had a candle lit on the table, it's light appeared to dance around on the dark read table cloth. He also put the radio on.

He had it set to some kind of hits station.

"So, how is you tortellini?" Flack asked.

"It's fine. How's yours?"

He chuckled. "Probably better than the cat I was going to feed you."

"You're terrible." She grinned at him.

"Yeah well, I get it from my father."

"I guess so. 'Cause I've met your mother and you're not at all like her."

"I get that alot."

Aiden laughed."Well, I'm done here." She gestured to her empty plate. "Thanks for dinner. I could've paid for it myself you know."

"Nah. I wanted to buy dinner for you. I figured you needed a break from buying your own."

She smiled. " Thanks."

"Anything for you Aiden." He looked into her eyes, she could tell he meant what he said.

She looked back. Trying hard not to turn to jello.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth..." She said nervously, breaking eye contact.

"Ok, you know were the bathroom is."

Aiden grabbed her purse and calmly as possible walked to his bathroom.

Once she got to the bathroom, she calmed herself down enough to stand up straight.

She took her toothbrush out of her purse, wet it, applied toothpaste, and started brushing.

After she was done she emerged out of the bathroom just as Flack was getting up.

"And I always thought I was the one to brush my teeth after every meal." He said.

"It's a good habit you know."

" Yeah and now it's my turn."

"All right... I'll put the movie in."

She picked up the case and opened it. After she put the DVD in she pressed play and turned the TV on.

There was no picture on the screen. She turned off the TV and turned it back on.

Still no picture.

"Flack, your TV is an asshole." She called out.

He came out of the bedroom." You probably hurt it's feelings."

"Great, a TV with feelings. OK go ahead macho man. Fix it."

Flack fiddle with it for about ten minutes. Still no dice. He was sure he had done everything to it that would make it work.

"So genius..." She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor." Almost done."

"Screw it." He said. "I don't know. You're the CSI figure it out."

"I tried allready." She looked at him." I guess we could talk. We haven't don't that in a while."

"Sure. Sit down."

As she sat a song came on. Flack hadn't turned off the radio yet.

_I saw you standing in the corner  
On the edge of a burning light  
I saw you standing in the corner  
Come to me again in the cold, cold night  
in the cold, cold night_

Meg White's voice filled the small apartment.

"It's a sexy song." Aiden told Flack.

"It can't be as sexy as you." he said, looking into her eyes for the second time that evening.

She felt breathless. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer to her. Kissing him on the lips, practically one top of him.

As they made out on the couch she heard the words:

_I can't stand it any longer  
I need the fuel to make my fire burn bright  
So don't fight it any longer  
Come to me again in the cold, cold night  
In the cold, cold night_

This was their night. The night they finally got it together.

She couldn't have imagined it happening any other way.

TBC? Let me know what you think!


End file.
